Nora & Tyler Love Story
by woslie
Summary: This is just a little story about what happens after the movie ends.
1. Chapter 1

BRING! The bell rung just as Tyler was running up the stairs. He met Nora waiting on a bench behind the doors.

"Hey Ty! Where were you, we're going to be late again!" Nora said jokingly as Tyler grabbed her hand and rushed down the corridor to homeroom. They pulled the down open just as their teacher was taking attendance. _Whew, earlier than last week,_ Tyler though to himself.

Luce was waiting for them outside of their door, "What class you got next?"

"Let's see, I've got dance with Ty," Nora answered, Tyler had rushed off to see his best friend, no not Mac, but Miles.

"Wait after Nora?" Lucy called as Nora grabbed Ty and ran off to their dance class.

"K!" She screamed back. _We're going to be late again,_ she thought to herself.

They entered through the glass doors and Ty gave Nora a quick kiss on her check before sitting down and stretching. Nora flinched away, Tyler stared at her with confusion, but didn't push it.

"Okay class, I assume that you've stretched yourselves? Now, we're going to began with any easy…" Tyler tuned out and continued the rest of the class like a zombie.

When class was done, Nora came up to him and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"No, Ty what is wrong?" She insisted.

"Why did you flinch, I thought you and I were together, cuz all I was trying to do was show affection." Tyler started to shout at her. They started to walk to Luce's dancing class.

"What are you talking about?" Nora was seriously confused.

"What do you think I'm talking 'bout?" Ty screamed at her, unfortunately Lucy walked out of the room when Tyler said this. She slowly walked back to the room she was just in, trying not to interrupt something.

"Look Ty… You're not going to be the only man in my life, and right now I think it would do us best if we just took a break." She said staring him down, Lucy gasped, Tyler and Nora turned to stare at Lucy.

"Um, just got done with class, I'm going to go see if Miles is done," she didn't want to get in the middle of this.

"We'll go with you," Ty said as an excuse not to continue this fight with Nora.

"No we won't, I need to talk to you Tyler." Nora said harshly, "Meet up with you later," she said more gently.

"Can we do this somewhere else?" Tyler asked, he didn't want to have a fight in the middle of a crowded hall way.

"Fine, you name it." Nora was not in a good mood, so Tyler just suggested the dancing room.

The walked briskly towards the dancing room, Tyler was not happy about this fight.

"So who's the new man in your life Nora, cuz obviously I'm not the only one!" Tyler shouted at her.

"There is a new guy, but since I'm not dating you anymore I don't have to tell you!" Nora screamed tears were brimming her eyes.

"Fine, at least tell me if there's a chance I'll be with you again. Cuz I can't live without you!" Ty said, looking at his jeans.

"Maybe Ty, I dunno for sure yet." Nora said bringing down the volume a little bit.

"Then I don't need this, I need you, but if you can't keep true to me, then I'm gone," Ty said and rushed out of the room just as Miles came in.

"What was that, you ok Nora?" Miles asked concerned.

"No, Miles nothing is ok. I want to see this other guy, Jake, but want to have Ty as a friend. But Ty just left me, I mean ran away!" Nora broke into tears, and Miles hugged her, wanting very badly to ask questions but knew this wasn't the time.

"It'll work itself out, you'll see." Miles said comfortingly.

Tyler ran all the way to Mac's house, "Mac open up!" Mac opened the door.

"Ty man! Why ain't you at school?"

"Why you ain't at school?" Tyler shot back the question.

"Oh we got the day off, what about you?"

"Man, Nora got some other guy in her life now, she don't need me, but I need her."

"Man, come in, I'm sorry." Mac, gave a man hug to Tyler.

"Thanks Mac." Tyler accepted the hug graciously.

"So, what happened with Nora?" Mac wasn't very good at small talk.

"Um sees I just gave her a little kiss, and she flinched! FLINCHED, man!" Tyler started to shout again.

"But I thought you 'n' were together."

"That's what I thought!"

"Then what?"

"I asked her why, and she acts like she don't know what I'm talking 'bout."

"Ouch, what else?" Mac needed entertainment, and here it was.

"Then she said that I ain't always gonna be her man, and she's gonna have other men in her life, and she would like to take this opportunity for a break!"

"Say what?!" Mac was surprised, he had gotten used to Tyler always being with Nora, but now Nora didn't want him, something was going on.

"And then I came here." Tyler finished up quietly.

"Ty…" Mac didn't know what to say to this, "I'm sorry, you- she don't derserve you."

"Thanks, man." Tyler had needed support from Mac, and he got it.

"I just turned on the GameCube," Mac said, picking up a controller and handing one to Tyler.

"Yeah, what game?"

_**Next Day**_

Tyler got out of bed before his alarm, showered, at and walked to school. When he got there Nora was there, but she wasn't waiting for him. She was walking with her arm around another guy's neck.

"Hey Nora!" Tyler called hoping that yesterday was a dream.

She didn't answer, but she kissed the guy she was hanging on, and he kissed her right back. Just as Tyler was about to break up the scene with her and that other guy the homeroom bell rung.

"Nora, what is going on?" He asked shocked.

"Oh, yeah, that's Jake, my new boyfriend."

"Whoa, Nora we just broke up," he couldn't believe that he had actually agreed with her that they were done.

"Yeah, so? Your point?"

"What he got, that I don't?"

"He is a man. He won't kiss me in the middle of the hall, unlike you."

"Man, I thought that you liked that! And I saw you sucking his lips off two minutes before the bell!"

"Tyler, I did no such thing." Nora spat.

"Nora and Tyler if you are going to continue talking I do suggest that you do it in Director Gordon's office." Their teacher hissed.

"Sorry," they echoed in unison.

The day dragged on for Tyler, all he saw was Nora walking to and from class with Jake, and kissing. This was driving him insane. Finally he saw Nora, alone, and confronted her.

"So exactly why did we break up, cuz I'm a little confused," Tyler pleaded.

"Oh, well, um, frankly Ty, you were…" Nora couldn't come up with an answer.

"Cuz I was, what?" Tyler was really angered now.

"I needed something new, I knew who you were, forward, backward, sideways, in, out every way you could think of. I needed someone new, a new flavor." Nora said hoping to make Tyler understand.

"I get it." Tyler nodded his head.

Nora went to catch up with Jake, but Jake had his arms around the waist of two girls. "Hey, Jake, um, who are these?"

"Oh, one is my girlfriend, and the other is the girl I cheat on with my girlfriend. Why?" He answered confidently.

"Well, I thought you and I were, you know, boyfriend girlfriend," She answered, she felt small, and tiny, insignificant, no reason to live because the guy she just left Ty for, was a complete and total a) jerk and b)idiot.

"Oh no, you were the girl I cheated on with the cheater," He replied obliviously that he seemed to be crushing her heart.

"You three timer! I can't believe you, and to think that I left the greatest man alive for you!" She slapped him, and kicked him in the groins; she left him withering in pain as his two girls left for two other boys.

"Hey, Ty wait up!" She yelled after Ty who was walking to the cafertia.

"Why so you can tell me how cute the new guy is?" He asked sneering.

"No, you were right he is a jerk. And you are the only man in my life now," She begged Tyler to see that she was telling the truth.

"Last chance," he said as he opened up his arm to her.

Hoped you liked it, if you want more message me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Nora & Tyler Love Story

_**Few Weeks after Getting Back Together**_

"Hey Ty!" Nora shouted above the chatter of the hall way. Jumping up and down so Ty could see her.

"Nora, hey!" Tyler saw her, jumping up and down, really quite excited to see her.

They ran to homeroom together. They sat in their desks as their teacher took attendance.

"Tyler guess what?" Nora said as they walked out of the room.

"What?" He giggled a little, and gave her a good morning kiss.

"I got in!" She was so excited, that she hugged Tyler so had that his face turned blue.

"That's awesome!" He hugged her right back and kissed her. "This…This, this is great! When do we celebrate?"

"You two, I suggest that you get to class before it is your next one starts." A sharp voice disciplined them.

"Yes, Director Gordon," Tyler and Nora said in unison.

"Very well, hurry up then." Director Gordon continued, motioning them to go to class.

They rushed to class, slipping in unnoticed. Lucy saw them and whispered to Nora, "Hey girl what's up?"

"Luce, I got in!" Nora whispered back.

The teacher saw the three of them, Nora, Lucy and Tyler smiling at each other. She gave them a stern glance, and they were serious. The teacher thought to herself, _I don't remember seeing them before now, oh well._

The next few classes seemed to drag on, while Nora and Tyler waited to talk about it. Finally, it was a lunch, the one hour period where they could talk about it and not get in trouble.

"Well this is amazing Nora!" Tyler congratulated her as he kissed her.

"Thanks!" Nora enjoyed basking in all this attention, she was truly happy. She had Ty back and by her side, she had gotten into the dance company, and her mom was happy too!

"Where is it?" Tyler asked with joy.

"New York City," Nora answered until now she hadn't realized what that meant.

"Whoa, wait a minute, what about us?" Tyler was now seriously concerned, Nora was the greatest thing that ever happened to him, and she was leaving for New York City after the end of the year?!

"We could try a long distance relationship?" She suggested meekly.

"No, Nora. I want you; I don't want to be with you if I can't see you and be near you."

"Ty, look I love you too, but this is my dream!" Nora knew, that she felt the same way, but she also knew that she couldn't let her feelings get in the way of her dream.

"You, you are just like Brett!" Tyler started to raise his voice.

"How so, how I am just like Brett?" Nora shouted, hurt that he could even make that connection.

"He used Miles' music, and then signed with out him! And you told him that you wouldn't do that, and here you are doing exactly like that!" Tyler screamed at her.

"It's not the same!"

"How's it not?"

"I don't know."

"I helped you with your auditioning piece; I was your lead male. I was half that piece! Just like Miles' was half of Brett's career! Then you sign without me! You used me to get to your dream, just like Brett used Miles' to get to his! And I can't believe that I'm still here, trying to make you understand. Cuz, obviously you don't want me! We practically broke up a few weeks ago. Then you sign without me, then… what's next Nora? You gonna date other men? Well you already did, so I guess the thing that I'm worried that's going to happen next, is that when I say I love you, you just gonna stand there! Ain't that right, in fact lets try that right now!" Tyler took a breath, "Nora, I love you."

"That's not fair Tyler!" Nora shouted.

"You always say that Nora! So guess what? Life isn't fair! In case you hadn't noticed, I don't even know my real parents! And you, and you," Tyler couldn't finish his sentence, he just ran away from Nora, and ran into Miles.

"Whoa, Ty you okay?" Miles asked.

"Man, heck no! She did the same thing Brett did, she signed without me!" Ty screamed.

"Don't worry, she won't leave without you. Plus it can't be that far away," Miles tried to find the silver lining.

"Oh yeah? New York City, how would feel if Lucy ran off to NYC!?" Ty started to tear. He pushed them back, guys didn't cry. In the distance he could hear Nora crying for him to come back. "I can't stay here, I'm going back to public school!"

"Wait Ty!" Miles called after him.

"Um, Director Gordon?" Tyler knocked on the wooden door.

"Yes come in Tyler," She said.

Tyler sat down in one of the two chairs that faced Director Gordon.

"Yes," She prompted.

"Right, I was wondering if I could transfer back to my old school."

"But Tyler you are an excellent student here, why would you want to go back?"

"Can I or no?" Tyler became impatient.

"What's wrong Tyler?"

"Nothing, now can I or no?"

"It's Nora isn't it? I knew that you two would be trouble for each other. Tsk."

"Please Director Gordon."

"No I'm afraid not, you can't switch back.

Tyler got out of seat so fast that he tipped over the chair, he rushed out of the office so fast, that he ran into Nora.

"Just the person I wanted to see," He grunted annoyed.

"Oh come on Ty," She pleaded with him once again.

"Don't you call me Ty! You lost that privilege!" He yelled.

"You two, in here now," Director Gordon said, disturbed by the noise.

The pair rolled their eyes, but obediently walked in, and sat down.

"Now, what's going on?" Director Gordon asked.

They didn't answer, unwilling to let her help.

"Tyler, Nora!" She called them to attention, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I got into the dance company." Nora started off.

"Congratulations Nora, then what seems to be the problem?"

"_He_ called me BRETT!" She screamed.

Director Gordon got up and shut the door, quickly telling her secretary to hold calls and leave them be.

"But Brett is an excellent student here." Director Gordon just didn't understand.

"Yeah, but he referred to the part where Brett used Miles and signed without Miles."

"Well it's true! You signed without me! I helped you get into the company I was half that piece! Without me you probably wouldn't have gotten in the company! I changed it to the dance that got you in the company, and then you signed without me!" Tyler spoke for the first time, although it wasn't really speaking it was more of yelling.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Director Gordon said calmly.

"Yeah!"

"Let's see here, Nora where is the company?"

"NYC."

"Hm, long distance relationship?"

"I already suggested that and he dissed it."

"Hm, I see."

A long silence drifted into the conversation, when the bell rung loudly. Nora and Tyler got up to go to their next class.

"You two are staying right here until you can figure it out, I shall leave you. Call me if you need a spokesperson." She directed, and walked out to the hall.

They just stared at each other, each refusing to apologize first.

"Listen, Tyler. Please try to understand." Nora started.

"Understand what? How you used me, and you're gonna dump me just like Brett? Huh, understand what? What would you like me to understand, princess, mighty queen dancer of the world?" He mocked at the end.

"What I want you to understand that this decision wasn't easy for me either, but I worked it out."

"HOW?" Tyler was really mad.

"The company wants to put me through Dance College first."

"That's just great, more time away from you! Well, actually that might be needed at this moment!"

"Tyler, how can you say that? I thought that you loved me!"

"I do, but I also thought that you thought that love came first and then career. Maybe I can't hear as well, or maybe I can't trust you to stay true to anything!"

"Yes you can! Tyler I'm the girl that you've been going out with!"

"I don't think I can trust that statement either considering that you, just left me for some other three timer!"

"Look, I'm sorry! It's not easy being me!"

"Yeah cuz you got to know both your parents, and never even saw a gun pointed at your head!"

"Not fair."

"Oh yeah? Well you won't to know what else isn't fair? Is that you can parade around so freakin happy when you stepped on me to get there!"  
"I'M SORRY, OK?" Nora screamed, by now the entire school was trying to look through the window to see what was going on.

"NO, NOT OKAY!"

"WHY NOT?"

"Nora, you won't be able to do this for the rest of your life! It's one thing to be a dance teacher cuz you're paid to be stepped on, but it's another thing to be your boyfriend and half of what got you into the company."

"Yeah, maybe so but I'm the only one here with talent, which is why they signed me not you!"

"Fine, maybe so! But I still was half the piece, the piece that they loved so much! I gave you the moves, I gave you everything!"

_**Fight still unresolved Nora goes off to Dance College: Now at College**_

"Class, we're going to start this class with hip-hop style." The teacher's voice boomed throughout the studio.

_Great, Tyler style of dancing._ She sighed; her heart still ached at the mention of anything Tyler related. The class started, and everyone was doing fine until they tried a combination. Nora slipped and the entire class burst out laughing. _Maybe he was right, maybe it is harder, maybe he had the talent, and I was only along for the ride._ She knew that wasn't right because _she_ had gotten into the company, and not him.

_**Later**_

_How come I still can't get this combination?_ She asked herself as she slipped again.

"Nora!" Someone called her, from outside the studio.

"Coming!" She got up and ran to the door.

"I see that you haven't been doing very well in this particular section of this class, even though this was the style of your piece?"

"Yes sir."

"So I've taken the liberty to hire you a dance tutor of the name Tyler Gaige, he has recently joined the company."

"Sir, is there anyone else adequate?"

"No, and never question me again."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Lessons start right now."

"Yes sir."

He motioned for them to bring in Tyler. Tyler walked in casually, they didn't tell him who he was tutoring, but as soon as he saw, he tried to run out of the room.

"Mr. Gaige this is your pupil, Nora Clarke."

"Sir, I can't teach her."

"Why not?"

"Never mind, thank you."

Tyler walked cautiously towards Nora. He mumbled 'hi' to her, and began to stretch.

"Stretch," He commanded her.

"Already stretched." She said, with a bit of attitude.

"Fine, let's begin. What are you having trouble with?" He asked professional.

"I just keep slipping it's nothing big. I can do it." She said, not really interested in what was going on.

"Let's see you do a combo."

She did a combo almost perfectly, the very last step she slipped.

"See? I can do it, I just slip." Nora spat.

Tyler did the combo, and looked at her shoes and the floor.

"It's probably that the wood is slippery, so put take off your shoes."

"No, no dancers are suppose to dance with shoes on!" Nora was really angry now. First she had _Tyler_ as her tutor, but now he was telling her what do! There was something really wrong with that picture.

"Fine, try it again then."

She didn't want to make herself a fool _again_ so she took off her high heels. She tried it again, and she still slipped.

"It obviously isn't the shoes," She said, snottily.

"No, maybe it's the dancer," Tyler commented.

"Do you honestly think I can't dance?!"

"No, I know you can dance, but right now you choose not to. I know you can do it, because this was in our piece."

The way he said _our_ made Nora hurt a little. He said it like we were together, when we're weren't. He made it seem like, there was _us_ again, when there wasn't. She thought to herself.

"Nora?" Apparently she had thought for too long.

"Yeah?"

"Just work on the last step."

She worked on it, and continued to slip. She tried breaking the step into steps.

"Ty I just, I just can't do it."

"Nah, that's not the Nora I know. The Nora I know won't give up, she will work for 5 hours every day until she gets."

Tyler made it in the present tense, that shouldn't have hurt, Nora thought to herself, but it does.

"Let's take a break," Tyler said glancing at his watch, already time had flown by, 2 hours.

"Can we talk?" Nora asked, hesitant.

"Sure, let's grab something to eat, I'm starvin'," Tyler agreed.

Nora lead Tyler down to a café, called _You & Me_. They grabbed a seat inside; it was fall in New York, chilly, falling leaves, and colors, colors everywhere. Tyler glanced at the menu, reading over a few things.

"You have to go up to the counter for food." She informed him.

"I think I'll have a BLT, do you want something?" He offered.

"Could you get me a medium strawberry cappuccino with extra whip cream, Tyler?" She pleaded.

"Sure, and the name is Ty."

Nora smiled; glad to have the old Ty back. When he returned, he had hot chocolate, a cappuccino, and a BLT.

"So, what did you want to take about?" Tyler asked through a mouthful.

"Us." She answered daintily sipping at her cappuccino.

Tyler stared at her for a second, caught off guard, and then replied hastily, "Okay. Shoot."

"Well, I've missed you. I'm sorry, for everything." She said slowly.

"I've missed you too, and you aren't like Brett at all." He apologized.

Just when Tyler came around to hug her, Nora's phone went off. She glanced at the call and looked up at Ty, "I've got to take this."

"Hey, Andrew. Hm, uh huh. Nope, I'm actually here with Tyler. Okay, later, Nice to talk with you! Thanks, bye!" She said even though Andrew did most of the talking.

This call made Tyler back up, not sure if he wanted to go into a relationship where: she had cheated on him, got back together, left him, almost got back together, but then got a call from _Andrew_.

"Sorry, Ty. Andrew is my partner for this dance where doing in the city. He just wanted to know when we'll be able to have a practice." She explained, happy.

"Uh huh. So when is this dance?" He asked suspiciously.

"On the 31st."

"What day is it?"

"The 17th."

"Thanks."

"So we back together?" Nora asked, too eager for waiting another second.

"Yeah!" Tyler said excited, he had missed Nora so much, and with Mac on the basketball team he had a lot of time to think about her.

He came back around, and hugged, then lifted her off her feet and kissed her. She giggled, and set her back down. Then kissed her again. She took his hand and ran to the nearest park, which continently wasn't too far away.Tyler and Nora were once again happy.

When they got there, they accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," Nora said through snorts of laughter.

"Don't worry about." A familiar voice reassured.

Nora and Tyler looked up, and there stood Luce and Colin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Luce!" Nora squealed, she ran and gave a huge hug to her friend that she hadn't seen in a year.

"Sup?" Tyler said to Colin.

Colin nodded his head in acknowledgement. Lucy after escaping from Nora's mauling her greeted Ty with a hug. Ty stood there, awkwardly, "Hey, Luce!"

"So who is this?" Nora asked interested why she was holding hands with a man other than Miles.

"Oh this is Colin, remember singer?" Luce jogging her memory.

"Oh right. I'm sorry Colin, how've you been?" Nora really wanted to ask why she wasn't with Miles but couldn't do it in front of Colin.

Tyler took out his phone briefly, texting madly to someone, then mumbled sorry for the interruption. Lucy's phone sang out the track that Nora used for her show case, signaling a text message. It was from Tyler:

Wheres miles ?

"Hold on minute guys," she said texting back rapidly.

What do u mean?

Tyler and Lucy were no longer in the conversation, only focusing on texting. So Nora and Colin talked.

Tyler: Whats colin doing here?

Lucy: we broke up

Tyler: WHAT?

Lucy: don't want 2 talk about it

Tyler: Y?

Lucy: fine, he was caught cheating on me, happy?

Tyler: Yeah, srry.

Tyler and Lucy entered the conversation again, Tyler giving Lucy a sad, _I'm sorry_ glance. Lucy accepted with a nod, mouthing _It's okay._ Nora saw this interaction between the two and asked what was going on. Tyler shrugged away, leaving Lucy to tell.

"Um, Colin can you give the three of us a minute?" She pleaded with a puppy eye, Colin smiled and sat down on a park bench.

"Lucy are you okay?" Nora asked, she had noticed that she had started to tear when she was texting.

"Um, well Miles and me broke up."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"She and Miles broke up," Tyler said, so she _wouldn't_ have to say it again.

"WHY?" Nora jumped straight to the point, no _I'm sorry, Can I do anything to help._

"Don't talk so loud Colin will hear you!" Lucy hissed.

"Sorry, but you two were perfect!"

"Well, I caught him cheating on me!"

"I'm sorry," This time there was sympathy in her voice.

"It's okay, but can we not talk about because of," She trailed off nodding towards Colin.

"Yeah, but can we talk later?"

"Sure, COLIN!"

Colin jumped up and walked over trying to control his eagerness to be back with Lucy. He immediately and comfortably put his arm around her waist, and kissed her neck. Lucy smiled, and started the conversation back up again.

"So Ty did you join the dance company?" Conveniently they were all part of the same dance company.

Colin winced; he didn't like Lucy being friends with other guys.

"Yup, just joined."

"That's good, Colin and I dance, but they have another branch for singers, which we are part of. You know so there are singers and the dancers that dance with the singers, I guess?" Lucy was kind of confused.

"Hmm," Nora nodded her head, everything had been slightly awkward with their little talk between Nora, Lucy and Ty, "So Colin, have you made any new songs yet?"

"Working on a bunch, I actually just got a time slot in a recording studio with the company, so I'll go from there."

"That's good," Nora praised.

"We better go, I'll IM you later!" Lucy promised as she hurried away, Colin turned to get one last look at Nora and her _features._ Nora stared at him, like are you kidding me? I've already got a boyfriend.

_**Later that Night on IM**_

Tyler and Nora are sitting on her bed with their laptops.

Colin and Lucy are sitting on his bed with their laptops.

Tyler: ty43

Nora: danceGirl108

Lucy: lov2sing

Colin: singmaster

Chat Room:

Ty43 has just signed on

ty43: Hey guys! Who's on?

danceGirl108 has just signed on

danceGirl108: ty, (smile face with hearts)

ty43: yup

lov2sing has just signed on

lov2sing: hey guys, what up, srry about earlier

danceGirl108: don't worry about it

ty43: it's chill

danceGirl108: so… more on miles

lov2sing: right

lov2sing: well, I saw him cheatin' on me

danceGirl108: and?...

lov2sing: well, ty didn't want 2 be w/ a girl that cheated on him, and I don't want 2 be w/ a guy that cheated on me, end of story.

danceGirl108: hmmm right.

lov2sing: well, he had been cheatin' for awhile.

ty43: just like Colin did before u went out wit miles

signmaster has just signed on

singmaster: I did not cheat on luce!!!!!!!

ty43: srry man I just…

singmaster: don't give me that

ty43: just chill man, ok? I'm sorry, geez

lov2sing: did u cheat on me Colin?

danceGirl108: nice ty!

ty43: srry, didn't mean 2!

lov2sing has just signed off

singmaster has just signed off

danceGirl108: since we're sitting right next 2 each other, bye!

danceGril108 has just signed off

ty43 has just singed off

_**In Tyler and Nora's room**_

"Geez Ty," She sighed, "Why did you have burst things for Lucy and Colin?"

"Cuz they ain't right for each other. That's why," Tyler was a little angry.

Nora hadn't meant to cause a fight so she said, "Ok, sorry."

Tyler closed his laptop and put it on the floor, doing the same to Nora's then rolled over and started to kiss her…

_**In Colin and Lucy's room**_

"COLIN!" Lucy screamed even tough they were right next to each other.

"Yes Lucy?"

"Did you or did you not cheat on me?"

"I… I, I did cheat on you."

"WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? WHY?" Lucy shouted.

"Sarah, at a show in Baltimore, she was hot. You saw me, 'member?"

"Yes, did you cheat on me again afterwards?"

"Yes."

"Who, what, when where and why?

"Sarah, at a show in NYC, she was hot."

"Looks like Sarah comes to your shows often."

"Yeah."

"Well that's good because somebody is going to need to," Lucy said as she grabbed her stuff and was walking towards the door.

"What are you breaking up with me?" Colin asked surprised, he usually cheated on women and they didn't care.

"Duh, what else would I be doing?"

The End (for now).


End file.
